Innocent
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: There's nothing plain and ordinary in this world, never, even if you can't die. AU, Ritsu-centric. BETA-ED, R&R?
1. Undead

Hello again, whew, It's my third English fan-fiction in K-ON fandom! Wow, a nice hat-trick, all of them was AU (Alternate Universe) too! I don't know why but I like to contribute more for this fandom~ even my English isn't that good~ I got this story inspiration after watching _Is this a Zombie? _And _Merry the Dream-Eater_. I'm not really a title-picker so I decide the title based on something that suddenly popped out in my mind.

This also my first story that centered on the two main characters here…I guess you will know who. And on a side note, this will be story with no future updates, well, that doesn't mean that I will not update this but I think this'll be discontinued. This idea just popped out of nowhere so...

Okay, to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Status: <strong>**Beta-ed by Musician74, **your beta is super awesome, thanks!

**Warning – **Alternate Universe, OOC, implied pairings. And, I think it will be gore and blood.

One more thing, maybe I must include 'character death', too. Well, _you'll see._

* * *

><p><strong>Innocent<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan © 2011

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**It's been two months since I met the necromancer**_

_**And it has been two months since I died**_

_**Yes, I'm already**__**dead**_

_**In fact, I **__**got **__**killed**_

_**I was stabbed in the **__**heart by an unknown being**_

_**My body was slashed into pieces and abandoned in the trash**_

_**But the necromancer revised my life**_

_**That's why I'm alive again**_

_**Well, although now**_

_**I'm a zombie**_.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>1 – Undead**

It's an ordinary day for a high-school student; waking up from a good night's sleep, eating a homemade breakfast, while organizing your lunch box at the same time… preparing for a shiny morning of brand new days.

For this girl, this morning is the same as any other day. She lives in a small apartment near her school, because her actual home is far away from school. Today is the beginning of summer, so she wore her summer uniform. She's quite lazy to do her own house chores, but she's good at cooking. She has brown hair with bangs that reach her eyes, a pair of amber orbs and a tomboy-ish appearance.

"_What will it be today?"_a soft voice could be heard as said girl was busy chopping the vegetables. The source of the voice was unknown

The girl smiled, "Maybe a salad and kara-age, it's a well-balanced meal~"

"_Since when do you care about your health?"_the voice seemed to underestimate her.

"Ever since I _died_," her voice cracked, even though she said it while grinning sheepishly. "It's been two months, huh, necromancer?"

The atmosphere grew tense all of a sudden as the girl rearranged the content of her _bento_ carefully. Rice, salads, and kara-age are in her lunch-box, neatly arranged.

"Do you want some of this?" she offered to the other 'girl'.

"_Hey…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just…uhh…toying around," _the voice apologized.

"Nah, don't worry about that, necromancer~ I don't mind it, really! I'm really grateful you brought me back to life~" the girl laughed. "Come out then! Don't just hide inside my body because you're a necromancer!"

"_Alright, as you wish."_

"You just want to eat my food, right? Don't be shy~"

"_I resent that, stupid!"_

Blue light warped gently around the room. Slowly a tall, long raven-haired girl wearing a simple white dress showed up beside the brunette, holding a straw-hat. She's taller than the girl and looks more mature.

"It's time to go to school, stupid. I'll be here waiting for you as usual."

"Okay then, don't cook anything bad for your lunch okay? I'll be home at night again, okay? You know that zombies can't endure sunlight, right, right?"

"I know, I know, you think I'm as stupid as you?" the raven-haired necromancer grunted. "…You _baka _zombie."

"Yeah, yeah! You self-centered necromancer—AWW! Hey! Don't throw knives on me, even if I can't die!"

"I told you already! Just call me by my name. I don't like it when you call me 'necromancer'!" the raven-haired girl shouted. "Oh…she already left."

* * *

><p>The station buzzed with people going to work or school. That apartment was the nearest place the brunette could afford to live in. The blazing summer heat is one of the things the girl must endure to the way to school when she walks from the station to school. Even when she wore a hooded jacket, it didn't help much.<p>

"_How long will I be able to keep this up?" _the girl sighed._"I know I wanna find my killer but to endure all of this is quite a job…" _

"Tainaka-senpai?"

The girl turned around to see that a pigtailed girl with black hair greeted her. That girl somehow resembled a cat; she already knew who the girl is—it's one of her underclassmen, named Nakano Azusa. Tainaka Ritsu indeed is a famous student from the Sakuragaoka High School—the school she's attending now—as a school clown and the tomboy troublemaker. No one at her school doesn't NOT know who she is. Rumor has it, she also has a fan club and has fans all around the school. Also, it seemed that because of her boyish charm, numerous girls tend to fall in love with her—a risk of being famous.

Azusa is Ritsu's acquaintance because of some incidents—that's why they know each other—but Azusa ALWAYS politely declined to call Ritsu by her given name.

"Oh it's you, Nakano," the brunette smiled. "I told you just call me 'Ritsu',"

"But, Tainaka-senpai is famous—"

"I said call me 'Ritsu'-senpai!" Ritsu insisted.

"F-Fine…Ritsu-senpai…Don't call me by 'Nakano' then!" Azusa sweats dropped, feeling defeated. "So what's wrong? Aren't you hot? Why are you wearing a hooded jacket? It's really hot out here!"

"Uhh, well, I-I can't handle sunlight~" Ritsu sneered and hoped that Azusa would believe her. "That's why I'm wearing this hoodie~"

"It isn't like you senpai, but it can't be helped," the kouhai laughed. "Let's go then."

"What's wrong if I call you Nakano?" Ritsu asked.

"Well, uh, I-I don't want you to address me politely senpai—"

"Nah, I'm just teasing you by calling you that~"

Azusa was quiet for a few seconds… "Sorry. I take back what I said."

* * *

><p>"I'm beat!" was the first thing Ritsu shouted when she arrived at her desk.<p>

"Are you sick, Ritsu?" a brown-haired red-bespectacled girl approached her desk. "It's rare that you're avoiding sunlight. What's up?"

"Err, well, I have an affinity to sunlight, you see~" she jokingly said. "Why are you scolding me in this early in the morning, Nodoka?"

Another friend of Ritsu here is Manabe Nodoka, the student council president of the Sakuragaoka High School. She's a well-respected girl and has a very good reputation all over the school. Maybe she's not as famous as Ritsu is but she tends to be Ritsu's babysitter whenever the brunette gets into trouble.

"Regarding your recent detention—"

"W-What've I done wrong?" Ritsu stuttered. "Don't think that because you're our student council president you can do whatever you want! You're evil!"

"Ritsu, you already canceled your detention twice…" Nodoka sighed. "It's simple, you just need to stay in school until late afternoon while I watch over you—"

"I'll do it!" remember, Ritsu is a zombie—so she beamingly accepted.

Nodoka looked surprised, "O-okay?"

Meanwhile, on the high school roof top

"_There are more necromancers here…huh?" _the soft tone of voice that can be heard pierced the sky._"It will be tough if they found out about us," _

"Y-yeah…" the girl crossed her arms. "I just want to help you achieve your dream, that's all."

"_My, you're a good girl," _the voice seemed thankful._"Thank you."_

"No need to thank me," she smiled warmly. "It's because of your help that I'm alive again."

"_It's nothing…" _the voice faded._"It's part of my wish too."_

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p>Necromancer is a person...well, not really a Person, maybe, I could say that Necromancer is an immortal being in this fan-fic who can resurrect dead people back to life (in this fan-fiction), or they can make clones of living entity by magic skills called Necromancy. Basically, Necromancer is a person who can summon the spirit of a deceased person. This is my conclusion after seeing Eucliwood Hellscythe from Kore wa Zombie desuka and Jade Curtiss from ToA (even he's giving birth to clones not human).<p>

The prologue is short, but I hope it's satisfying enough! Thank you for reading and see you next chapter-well, I think ^^


	2. Necromancer

Chapter two is here, guys! Sorry for the wait and thank you for the reviews and hits. Aand~ finally I got my beta! Thanks for the awesome edits and inserts! I'm really grateful and I hope I can improve my English more than this. I love the way you do the beta, please keep it up ^^

Oh sorry for the rant, let's go!

* * *

><p><strong>Status: <strong>Beta-ed by Musician74

**Disclaimer -** I don't own K-ON!

**Genre -** Supernatural/Drama

**Warning -** Alternate Universe, OOC, implied pairings. And, I think it will be gore and blood.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know being like this isn't easy<em>**  
><strong><em>But I must find my killer<em>**  
><strong><em>And fulfill my contract with the necromancer<em>**

_._

**_I'm glad I met that necromancer_**  
><strong><em>Even though she was quite bothersome at first because of her attitude that's really different from mine<em>**  
><strong><em>She can be shy and reserved,<em>**  
><strong><em>Actually she's hard-headed and quite controlling<em>**

**_But,_**  
><strong><em>She's the greatest person I've ever talked to<em>**

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Innocent<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p><strong>2 – Necromancer**

Two months ago, at night in front of an empty train station

Tainaka Ritsu went home late today, because of the late night party her class had planned. It was just a karaoke marathon, because of their class won during the Spring Bazaar. The reason she came home late was because a few of her friends mistook alcohol for plain water—her homeroom teacher was to blame for bringing the bottle of booze inside the karaoke room. It was havoc, but they managed to take control of it and brought back all the drunken girls home safely.

"That was sooo exhausting!" she stretched out her arms. "But it was fun~"

She stepped into the nearly empty train station with her hands inside the pockets of her jacket. Her bangs flowed freely nearly hiding her bright amber eyes. The cold night air was picking, only few people could be seen. But something caught Ritsu's attention.

It was the raven haired girl with the straight white dress. She held something in her hand that looked like a pen. She sat alone on the bench, ignoring the people that came through the station and were passing her by, giving her pitiful looks. Ritsu paused for several seconds, and somehow she got the urge to approach her.

"Yo!" Ritsu greeted sheepishly. "What're you doing here alone, miss? I might hit on you~"

The girl looked the other way, as Ritsu expected. But she wouldn't be Ritsu if she failed to get someone's attention.

"Say, do you live alone? If yes, then why don't you come to my house and you can stay with me all night—"

A sound could be heard, followed by a stinging sensation on her head. The girl had slapped her.

"Go away, you pervert!"

"AWW, I'm just jokin'! Ritsu held her injured head. "I'm not a pervert, I'm just an ordinary girl~"

"…" the girl seemed surprised.

"You don't believe me?" Ritsu twitched her eyes. "Then I'll prove it—"

Another slap, "NO, PLEASE, GO AWAY!" she shrieked more.

"Nah, nah~ I'm sorry! I just wanna get to know you!" Ritsu covered her head. "What're you doin' here all alone?"

"Nothing… Why do you ask?"

"Well, duh~ It's already late at night and I can't a leave cutie pie like you out at night—hey, don't glare me like that, I'm just joking, remember?"

"You're a disgusting and a perverted girl, you know that!" she insulted Ritsu. "Don't you have anything better to do other than HITTING on me?"

"Who said I'm hitting on you! I'm A GIRL!"

The conversation went on and on until it was really late—it was midnight to be exact.

"Whew, is it this late already? Well then, I'm going home~"

"Wait," the raven-haired girl stopped Ritsu. "One more thing…"

"Huh? Do you still want to stay over at my place—"

"I resent that, you stupid perverted girl!" shouted the raven-haired girl. "I want to tell you my dream before it's too late."

"Huh? What dream?"

The raven-haired girl paused for while, then said "…I want to be normal."

"…That doesn't make any sense," Ritsu twitched her amber eyes in disbelief. "Look, I'm going home~ are you going to be okay here by yourself?"

"It's…fine," she smiled forcefully. "Bye, pervert."

"I have a name, you know?" Ritsu laughed sheepishly at the remark. "I'm Tainaka Ritsu."

"…Akiyama Mio."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**I didn't have a clue as to what was about to happened next**

**I didn't know that I was going to die that night**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ritsu walked on the deserted road alone while holding a can of coffee she bought at the train station. It was quiet… too quiet, as she couldn't even hear the howling tones of the wind blowing. She hummed a few random songs until she heard a crashing voice somewhere.<p>

"H-Huh? What the hell was—"

_CRACK_

Ritsu remained cautious and didn't move an inch from where she was standing. She looked around, observing the emptiness of the road clearly. The coast was clear, but she could still feel an uneasy atmosphere lingering around her.

"W-Who's there?" she glared.

_THUMP_

At first, she saw something falling from the sky towards her. Then she carefully looked at the object and gasped when she realized what it was—it was a head without a body. Blood was still oozing from its side but there was no sign of the rest of the body.

The brunette began to look around for it, until—

_STAB_

A sword— most likely a katana, pierced through her heart and lungs. She tried to scream as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. Then she realized…

She couldn't even breathe anymore.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**_At that moment it was dark_**

**_Dark, cold and heavy_**

**_So I'm dying, huh?_**

**_I closed my eyes as I felt my vision blurring_**

**_As my breath drew shorter_**

**_I felt my warm blood streaming out of my heart_**

**_I felt the sword begin to slash the inside of my body_**

**_So…it all ends here…_**

**_Just like this_**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ritsu…"<em>

"_Ritsu…wake up…"_

"_Ritsu…"_

"_Don't die…"_

A bright light suddenly engulfed everything as the sound faded away. Ritsu's eyes snapped open. She could see the sky was still dark and the full moon shining brightly. She could hear the sound of a passing train in the distance; she could feel the wind blowing gently in her face, through her hair. Her head was placed on a soft pillow…no, it was…someone's lap?

As her vision began to get a little more focused, she could see the person she was resting her head on, stroking her tawny hair slowly.

It was Akiyama Mio.

"W-W-Wha! What are you doing here, Akiyama Mio?" Ritsu stuttered as she made eye contact with the raven haired girl. She positioned herself to sit beside the raven haired girl. "W-Was it a dream?"

"No." Mio shook her head. "You're dead."

"Ahahaha~ nice joke, Akiyama—"

"I'm serious, Ritsu," Mio cut the brunette off. "You were killed and you're body was abandoned alongside the road. I resurrected you."

Ritsu blinked absentmindedly as she tried to speak after hearing such devastating news. "…You're kidding me."

"Look, I'm a Necromancer, an immortal being from the underworld who can revive the dead soul of humans."

"…" Ritsu was quiet. "Is this…Are you serious?"

"If you don't believe me, then just go to the railroad and let a train run over you… You won't die." Mio's words became sharper.

"What's a Necromancer or whatever you say you are, doing here then?"Ritsu shouted in disbelief. "You should just stay in that damned Underworld!"

"There have been entering an unusual amount of human souls in the Underworld lately." she explained half-heartedly. "And the cause of it… everyone says that it's not normal—I mean it's beyond human powers to do that. So we necromancers are investigating it."

Disbelief was still plastered on Ritsu's face, even after hearing the explanation. The brunette kept silent as she tried to register the information in her head).

"…I see you don't believe me," Mio pulled out a knife from her back. "Want me to stab you now?"

"W-What's that supposed to mean! You wanna kill me!"

"I want to prove to you what you really are now… I want to prove to you that I'm not lying, zombie."

"Wait—"

Mio pushed Ritsu's body backwards until she fell on the ground forcefully and at the same time her knife quickly inched its way closer to her body—

_STAB_

—Mio stabbed Ritsu right through her heart. The brunette groaned in pain as her blood spluttered out from the center of her body. The raven haired girl then drew back the knife and let the blood ooze from the freshly stabbed wound.

"See, I told you," Mio sighed as she put away her knife. "Don't worry; the wound will heal quickly."

And just as the necromancer said, the flow of her blood suddenly stopped and the destroyed skin cells reformed again… the wound closed within seconds. Ritsu's amber eyes widened as she saw it herself.

"You still don't believe me? I can stab you many times if you wish…"

"N-Nah, I-it's okay, I'm sorry!" Ritsu quickly shook her head. "Then one last question. How come you resurrected me? We only met once, y'know?"

"That's…" somehow, Mio displayed an uneasy expression."I—Uh, us necromancers make contract with humans so we can harness our full power… so that's why."

"…What's why?" Ritsu tilted her head.

"How should I put it…?" Mio struggled to find the right words. "If we necromancers told humans our dream, it's considered a pact"

"I see, unique one. I thought it would be kissing or some—HEY, don't whack my head!"

"Err, anyways! So now that I'm your Necromancer, I can control you at my will." Mio turned red for some reason. "…and you're sort of immortal now, and will never die unless I wish for it, understand?"

"I guess that's fine with me," Ritsu grinned. "Uhh, well, thanks, necromancer."

"…For resurrecting you? That's quite rare for humans to thank us."

"Heh, no hard feelings," the brunette stood up. "Then let's go home."

"Go…home?" Mio repeated. "Why am I going to your house, too?"

"You look like a homeless girl to me, so I'm inviting you," Ritsu pulled Mio's arm. "Stop being so shy around me and let's go home!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**_Even after Mio's (futile) rejection, I still dragged her to my home_**  
><strong><em>That's<em>_what__happened when I met her_**  
><strong><em>Some<em>_silly encounter, eh?_**

**_But a thought still runs through my mind_**

**_About that inhuman thing, and about my killer,_**  
><strong><em>Does that mean…there are more zombies<em>_like me?_**

**_Oh, and one more thing,_**  
><strong><em>I didn't get a chance<em>_to ask her this but,_**  
><strong><em>Why did she tell me her dream in the first place?<em>**

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whew, an exhausting chapter to write! I guess my idea is running out for the entire English-based story…it's really hard to write something that's not your language. Every story idea just popped but I never know how to finish it. I hope this story will be…at least, short and brief.

Sorry for the rant, see you next chapter!


	3. Rendezvous

**Disclaimer -** I don't own K-ON!

**Genre -** Supernatural/Drama

**Warning -** Alternate Universe, OOC, implied pairings. And, I think it will be gore and blood.

**Status: **Beta-ed by Musician74** – **in footnotes, the beta said that she wanted to know who the other zombie is xD I love your enthusiasm and thanks for the very helpful beta help!

Okay, quick and mysterious chapter 3 is here, I hope you'll like it as much as I do ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Today is a such a warm and sunny day, the sun pierces through my skin<strong>_

_**Too bad I'm a zombie, so…**_

_**Aww, what a bad day for me!**_

_**Today, Nodoka is being mean, too; she gave me an early detention!**_

_**So I'm stuck here, waiting for the twilight to arrive**_

_**But,**_

_**I didn't know what the future would have in store…**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Innocent<strong>

2011 (c) Kuroi-Oneesan

* * *

><p><strong>3 - Rendezvous**

Ritsu sat idly in the classroom, bored as ever. She wasn't alone there though, Nodoka was also there busy with some paperwork—and Ritsu's punishment was to stay in the class until sunset. The brunette didn't have anything to do, so she sat there and eyed Nodoka while she was busy working, which bothered her a bit.

"Ritsu, don't you have anything better to do than stare at me while I'm working?"

"Nah…can't find anything. This is way too boring," Ritsu let her head fall onto her desk. "Why must detention be so cruel! There's either sweeping the corridor, or squatting from the 4th floor all the way down to the 1st…"

"Uhm, I don't make up the rules, Ritsu, I'm only doing what the headmaster says."

"Fine, whatever…Ya school dog," the brunette pouted. "What're ya doing? That's an awful lot of papers."

"School registry. Well, some of them are reports of missing or killed students so I have to file this all into the school's records."

"Tough work," Ritsu commented.

Silence filled the room.

"Say, do you ever think about death, Ritsu?" Nodoka suddenly asked. "… Seeing all these reports about murders and missing student makes me think about it a little."

Ritsu coughed, "H-huh? Wh-What's up with that question?"

"As I said, I'm just wondering about it," Nodoka flipped over more papers. "If you don't want to answer, that's fine. There's hardly anyone who thinks about how they will die, anyways."

"Y- you got a point there," Ritsu forced to laugh. "How 'bout you then?"

Nodoka tilted her head, deep in thought. "Me? …Maybe I'll get killed someday,"

The brunette jolted. "W-where'd you get the nerve to say something like that?"

"I don't know, I said maybe, Ritsu," Nodoka somehow offended. "Why? Something bothering you?"

"Well, you sound so sure of yourself, that you're gonna get killed someday. As if you know for a fact that it's gonna happen." Ritsu objected.

"Well, I think so." Nodoka chuckled. "Lately there have been so many reports about murders and missing people on the news, and the police doesn't even have any leads as to who or why."

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

That was indeed a long scream. Ritsu quickly jumped from her seat and opened the door. She checked the hall for anything was suspicious, but it seemed like there was nothing to be worried about. Yeah, the halls were…strangely quiet and empty though, which made Ritsu raise an eyebrow. _I wonder where everybody is… _She thought, while looking down the empty corridors once more.

"That's…strange, no one's here, but the scream sounded close."

"What was that, Ritsu?" Nodoka approached Ritsu at the door. "It was a long scream, let's check it—"

"No, you stay here."

Nodoka's eyes twitched, "…Why?"

"I have a bad feeling about this, let me go alone," Ritsu got back to get her bag; she then brandished a knife from the deepest pocket of her bag. She walked past Nodoka and ran through the hall, leaving the student council president alone.

"Hey Ritsu, wai—"

"Don't worry, I won't die!" Ritsu really meant her words this time to Nodoka, _she's immortal after all_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Yeah, this IS indeed a boring day.**_

_**Well, it was.**_

_**Now it's different…**_

_**Nodoka and I heard that scream, but I didn't see anyone.**_

_**So I decided to take a look.**_

_**But, what'll happen…well, to me, at least?**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ritsu quickened her pace as she ran through the long yet empty corridor. It seemed that most of the students and teachers already went home and only her and Nodoka were left. The brunette checked every corner she saw as quickly as possible, but couldn't find anything. There was no one and nothing.<p>

_Where did the scream come from, then?_

Ritsu ran past the outer corridor of the school grounds. She then ran up the stairs and arrived at the door on the top floor.

_BANG_

A strong eerie current of wind welcomed her on the rooftop as she scanned the area. There was no one here as well, but…

—There were trails of blood in the farthest floor near the rooftop fence. The smell of blood somehow nagged the brunette.

She checked the blood stain, touching it in the process. It was still fresh and…warm. Ritsu tilted her head to check down below. No one jumped over the fence or whatever, but the trail of blood stopped to the side where the school's solar panels are.

The brunette gulped twice, "A-Anyone there…?"

_CRASH_

Again, Ritsu felt the fabric of her clothes being pierced with some big katana right through her heart. She coughed out blood as her vision began to blur, but she managed to stay still as the owner of the katana drew the sword from her body. Because she had the body of a zombie, the wound healed in split seconds, but her clothes were left smeared with blood.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

Ritsu shouted bravely and wanted to face her killer, but when she turned around there was no one there. The girl sighed heavily. How the hell can someone disappear that quickly? Or maybe we're dealing with something that isn't human? She decided to shrug it off for now. She eyed her clothes which was now stained with her blood. She thought about how she could cover it up with something before returning back to class—Nodoka must be worried sick about her by now—and go home as if nothing happened to tell Mio she was okay.)

—But as she opened the door to go back inside, her eyes spotted someone, drenched in what seemed like a pool of her own blood. As shocked as she was, Ritsu couldn't tear her eyes away from the horrible sight. The girl's hair was messy, her red eyes were still open, blood oozing from the large cuts and scabs all over her body.

It was _Azusa_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**I was too late to realize that my life had changed,**_

_**That immortality violates human law**_

_**But, why have more killings been happening?**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ritsu stepped back slowly as she began to process what she saw. The person in front of her was dead, blood was everywhere, and there were too many stab wounds on the poor girl's there was no trace of the killer anywhere.<p>

The brunette then grabbed her phone, and tried to reach her home line to contact Mio. At least, she hoped that Mio could answer the phone.

_"__Umm…hello?"_

"W-Wow, I thought necromancer couldn't answer the phone—"

_"__Ritsu, you called me just to mock me?"_

"U-Uhm, no! Listen! Someone died!

"_Someone… died? Ritsu, why are you telling me this? Does it involve your killer?"_

"The way that killer stabbed me is the same as that night! But the killer is nowhere to be found!"

_"__But, I can't revive that dead person even if you asked me to."_

"Ehh? Why not! Besides, how can you read my mind?"

_"__I told to you I can't revive anyone if I haven't told them my dreams, didnt I!"_

Ritsu was quiet.

_"__Did I read your mind?"_ Mio sighed. _"Sorry, but I can't help you, so…just let your friend go."_

The brunette ended the phone call, she spat on the ground. She spat out some words that couldn't be explained. She lost things that were important to her, one way or another. Her freedom, her life, her underclassmen; yeah, everything was being stolen from her. Nothing was left except her empty body with her hollow soul. The killer was like a _shadow_, and was _untouchable_.

Ritsu sighed heavily. She covered her eyes with her right hand. She then slowly walked over towards the inside of the school building. Frustration clouded her mind as she thought about how to deal with Azusa's body and clean up her blood. The brunette really hoped Nodoka or any other student wouldn't find any blood traces or pick up the scent of the wicked smell. She would need to move the body to a safe location.

But—_the corpse wasn't there anymore_.

**.  
>To be continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Maybe this is the right time to say or curse me like 'Okay Onee-san, you're a capital A character killer'…or 'Hey, don't hide Azunyan!' or more than that. First Ritsu is a zombie and then Azusa died but there's no corpse left? Heck, this story must've crazy. The next chapter will be (at least) fun…I think.

Well, enough rant, see you next chapter and keep the R&R!


	4. Lifeline

**Disclaimer -** I don't own K-ON!

**Genre -** Supernatural/Drama

**Warning -** Alternate Universe, OOC, implied pairings. And, I think it will be gore and blood.

**Status:**Beta-ed by Musician74**–**Thanks again for your effort to beta this story! I'm really grateful!

Hey, fourth chapter is up! Is this quite fast or too long, maybe? I hope I could update many of my stories because…I think I will not be in FFn soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Innocent<strong>

Kuroi-Oneesan (c) 2011

* * *

><p><strong>4 – Lifeline/**

Ritsu walked slowly towards the end of the stairs on the third floor. An uneasy feeling lingered on her mind and in her heart. Her face was flushed and her breath ragged—she was tired and confused. _Where did the corpse go? Why __would an __innocent girl like Azusa be a victim? What are the killer's motives?_—were the questions that flooded her mind.

The brunette sighed long and deep before entering the classroom. She let out a long and deep sigh before going into the classroom_.__"Easy, Ritsu…Keep calm, will ya?"_ she thought to herself before entering the classroom.

"Welcome back Ri—Oh my god! You're bleeding!" Nodoka suddenly yelled after Ritsu stepped in. The brunette's expression stayed motionless. Nodoka hurriedly ran up to her and grabbed her bloodied shirt.

"No…this isn't my blood," she lied. "I found a corpse at the rooftop, but it's gone now."

The dark-haired girl's eyes widened, "What the-! That's horrible! It's… it's…"

"Yea, I know, I know…don't yell into my ears!" Ritsu covered her ears with her hands. "But there aren't any clues or traces to begin with so… try and forget about it."

"I can't, I'm the student council president, Ritsu…!" Nodoka sighed. "Do you know who the victim is, then?"

"W-Well, yeah, sorta…" the brunette averted her eyes. "It was Nakano Azusa, a freshman."

"I see… I'll try and contact her parents then." Nodoka put her belongings in her bag and was ready to head out the door. "Your detention ends here. You can go home now."

Ritsu grabbed her bag. "Sorry I can't be of any help…"

"Nah, it's okay. It's my job as the student council president."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**I always lean on Nodoka for everything**_

_**She's…like a dear friend and good babysitter at the same time**_

_**She's a great leader, top of the class; she's great at everything I **__**can't do**_

_**But, sometimes I wonder…**_

_**Is she…hiding something between those dark brown eyes?**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ritsu slowly walked towards the school entrance and saw someone down by the shoebox locker. It was a girl with a Sakuragaoka uniform and it seemed like she was searching for someone. The brunette carefully observed her. The girl was slender, had long blonde wavy hair, porcelain white skin and thick eyebrows. Her eyes were blue, a clear and beautiful blue which somehow reminded Ritsu of the ocean. She never seen that girl even once in the school, maybe she's a new student?<p>

"…'Scuse me~?" Ritsu said, trying to get the girl's attention with her playful tone. "Are you looking for something?"

Said girl turned and aquamarine met amber.

"Umm, are you a student here?"

Ritsu's eyebrow jerked up, "…Yea, are you a new student?"

"Yes, I am," she then bowed. "You must be my _senpai_ then."

"What's your name?" Ritsu said friendly. "I'm Tainaka Ritsu, the sophomore."

"I see," the girl nodded firmly. "Can you please guide me to the freshmen's class, Tainaka-senpai?"

"No prob, follow me then."

After having turned over a few corners, the two reached the hall where classes from 1-A to 1-H were located. The girl followed Ritsu silently, not asking her anything, or more likely not wanting to ask her anything.

"This is it, pretty easy to remember, right?"

The girl only nodded in response, Ritsu then smiled at her.

"Anything else, then?"

"No, thank you, Tainaka-senpai," she bowed again. "I hope we'll meet again someday."

"I hope so," Ritsu grinned. "Ooh, I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name…?"

"I'm…" she paused for a moment."…Kotobuki Tsumugi, nice to meet you, senpai."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**That girl's strange**_

_**She is really strange**_

_**It's like…I have an awkward feeling about her**_

_**Her aura, her way of talking**_

_**Something's bothering me**_

_**Nah, that couldn't be it…**_

_**But I have a feeling that her aura is like…**_

—_**like Mio's?**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"I'm home~"<p>

Mio greeted her with a small sad smile. She was sitting by the _tatami_ beside the table of the living room. "Welcome back."

Can I ask you something, Mio?" Ritsu put down her bag right next to where she was seated.

"About what? Do you want to ask me something about my abilities as a necromancer?"

"…How can you read my mind so easily like you're reading a book?"

"That's one of my abilities. Necromancers have different abilities," Mio crossed her arms. "For example, there are necromancers who can swap themselves—I mean, like switching bodies—between their masters and their selves; and there are necromancers that could grant their masters the ability to feel zombies around the town and so on. Each of the ability has its own pros and cons."

Ritsu tilted her head, "Urm…what's your ability exactly, then?"

"My ability primarily is being able to read anyone's mind and I also have great healing abilities," the raven-haired necromancer explained. "I have no other surprising abilities than that."

Ritsu began to understand the concept, "I see, I see… then do you know about any other zombie's presence, beside me, around you if you're with me?"

"Absolutely, we necromancers can, but the zombies can't, except for the one with special ability that I mentioned beforehand."

"So if you are with me, then I can read anyone's mind too?"

"Yes, of course…wait," Mio paused for a few seconds. "What are you saying, Ritsu? Do you want to use my abilities to read people's minds?"

"Yeah, but I have a reason—"

The conversation came to a halt as Ritsu heard her cell phone ringing. She picked up, it was from Nodoka.

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

_"You lied to me, Ritsu. That Nakano Azusa girl isn't dead. She is safe at home, because when I called she was the one that picked up the phone."_

"W-what the—! No! No way! Ritsu yelled out as she tried to defend herself. "I-I saw her dead body! Don't you believe me?"

_"__I'm sorry Ritsu, but I believe what I__see."_ The brunette could hear the council president sighing_.__"I'll let this case slide this time. But if you can prove that there was a corpse, then tell me."_

The phone call ended. Mio already guessed what happened.

"The body is missing and the girl's alive? Mio turned to Ritsu. "That's an unusually strange case for this whole murder massacre. Is this some kind of joke?"

"Beats me," Ritsu groaned. "Is Azusa a zombie? But that can't be! She can't disappear that fast!"

"Then, you wanna seek the truth by using my necromancing ability?"

"Thanks, I see you understand well, necromancer~" Ritsu offered a hand shake. "I'll need your help from now on then!"

"Call me by my name please, zombie." The necromancer accepted the handshake.

"Fine, Mio~! Aww, you're cute when you're angry—H-HEY DON'T TWIST MY HAND, GAHH!"

"Don't worry, if your hand is broken or fractured, I'll fix it."

"W-wait, wait! That's not a good joke—STOP, MIO!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Has Azusa turned into a zombie then?**_

_**I still thought 'that can't be right'**_

_**Somehow, I also thought that there may be a possibility that it's true**_

_**Was she a victim or—**_

_**Was it a decoy, like Mio said?**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nodoka's apartment,<p>

She didn't live alone; she has a friend with whom she shares the apartment as well. Well, not exactly friend. Maybe a 'sister' sounds better. Her name is Hirasawa Ui, Nodoka's childhood friend but she's in a different grade, Ui is younger than Nodoka. Ui would take care all of the householdchores whenever Nodoka was busy doing student council work.

"Welcome home, Nodoka-chan." Ui welcomed her with a bright smile and a bowl of corn soup in her hand. "What's wrong? You look so tired."

"Ah, it's nothing, just busy with complicated student council work as usual…" Nodoka smiled. "Oh, warm corn soup for today, huh? This smells great."

"Here's your rice."

"Well, _itadakimasu_…"

As the two silently ate, Nodoka began to start a conversation.

"Hey, Ui. Have you ever thought about having an older sister?"

"Hmm? Well, not really. I'm happy wherever I am…" Ui paused. "But it must be fun, having an older sister to talk to…"

Ui is the only child of her parents. They always leave her alone at home to work overseas. That's why she often played with Nodoka when they were younger.

"I see, but if your sister is really clumsy and not dependable, would you still love being with her?"

"I would, she's my beloved sister, after all~" Ui grinned happily. "Um, why are you asking this out of the blue, Nodoka-chan?"

"Ehh… well, nothing. It's just that you're always alone so…" Nodoka coughed. "I just wanted to hear your opinion about it. That's all."

"Don't worry, Nodoka-chan," The younger girl smiled tenderly. "I'm not alone."

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, gotta guess the next zombies are? I guess the readers could. Then, I put quite lot of Japanese words here, lemme put it into the dictionary.

_Senpai – _Well, that's common, upperclassmen/seniors  
><em>Tatami – <em>a Japanese seating cushion.  
><em>Itadakimasu – <em>'Let's eat', or you could say that it's the first thing we said before storming the meal ^^

Okay then, that's all I wanna say~ see you next chapter!


End file.
